


I love you (even from all the way over here)

by pencilash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Protect Yachi Squad, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilash/pseuds/pencilash
Summary: Yachi has had the worst day ever, and it just keeps getting worse. Her partners find a way to take care of her even from a distance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177





	I love you (even from all the way over here)

Yachi was having a terrible day. She’d felt awful when she woke up, but had a really important exam in her morning class so she couldn’t skip. She’s sure she did terribly on it, and spilled her tea all over her skirt on the walk to the train station. She missed her train by only a few minutes and had to wait another twenty for the next one. By the time she got home she was exhausted, wet, and thoroughly over the day. All she wanted to do was cuddle up with her partners in bed and try again tomorrow, but even that wasn’t afforded to her.

With three of her boys playing full time, it was usually only her and Tadashi at home during volleyball season. So as expected, they weren’t home. Unusually, Tadashi wasn’t home. She wandered into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Something came up at work, I’ll be back late. Go ahead and eat without me, love you! -Tadashi_

She wasn’t upset at Tadashi, but this was really the terrible cherry on top of her really terrible day. After sending a quick text to Tadashi saying she’d seen his note and see him when she got home, she shucked off her wet clothes at the door of their bedroom and flopped face first onto the bed in her underwear. She’d almost drifted off when her phone rang from the pile of clothes on the floor. She scrambled to get to it in time and saw it was Kei.

“Hello?” She said, still not totally awake

“Hi, Hitoka. It’s Kei. Are you alright? You don’t sound so good.” She must be sicker than she thought if he can tell through the phone.

“Oh yeah, I just don’t feel too well and I had a rough day so I was taking a nap. It’s all okay! What’s up?”

“I was just on a break and wanted to see how your exam went, you were really stressed about it last time we talked. Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” It was a small thing, but Kei always remembered even the smallest things she mentioned and made sure to ask about them later. It was very sweet.

“No you didn’t wake me up, it’s okay! I don’t think I did too well on it but I’ll find out when it gets graded. How is your day?”

“I’m sure you did fine, Hitoka,” he said. “My day has been fine, but if you don’t feel well you should go back to bed. I can tell you about it later.”

She wanted to argue, her time with him was precious, but her eyelids were already starting to droop and her bed was calling to her. She yawned and agreed reluctantly.

“I love you Kei, talk to you later.” she said, and crawled back under the covers.

“I love you too, Hitoka. I hope you feel better.”

She hummed in affirmation and let the phone drop when she hung up.

She was woken again by her phone when the sun was no longer shining through the window and her pillow soaked with drool. This time it was Shouyou. She pressed accept and held the phone to her ear, making a noise that was meant to be a hello, but didn’t really get there. She’d slept really hard, okay?

“Hitoka! Hi!” Shouyou’s chipper voice was loud even with the phone volume turned down. 

“How are you feeling?” Tobio’s voice came through the receiver which was an unexpected surprise. She’d forgotten they had a match against each other this week.

“I’m feeling a little better, I took a nap. How’d you guys know I was sick?” She didn’t remember telling the group chat about her day. 

“Tsukki told us! And we have a surprise for you!” Shouyou yelled.

“A surprise? What do you mean?” They were nearly half a world away, and her sleep addled brain couldn’t even come up with a guess. Hinata was always unpredictable with his surprises anyway so at this point guessing probably wasn’t even worth it. 

“Go check the door,” Kageyama says. She can’t make much out but she can tell they’re bickering over who gets to hold the phone. She laughs to herself as she begins the horrific ordeal of getting out of bed and makes her way to the front door. 

“Open it, open it!” Shouyou must’ve won the fight. 

She opens the door and finds a large brown bag sitting neatly on the doormat with her name scrawled on the front. She picks it up and sees the logo of her favorite restaurant on the side.

“Aw, guys, did you get me dinner?” She’s going to blame it on being sick and tired if anyone asks, but she’s definitely tearing up. 

“It was my idea but I didn’t think we could order food without being there. Tsukishima was the one who figured out that you can still order from overseas,” Tobio explained.

“And I paid for it!” said Shouyou.

She carried the bag to the kitchen and thanked them profusely. They (well, probably Kei) remembered all her favorite things and she settled in on the couch to eat. The three of them talked for a little while longer, mostly about volleyball and who was definitely going to beat who, and even Bokuto interrupted to say hello. They eventually said their goodbyes and she snuggled into the couch to wait for Tadashi to get home.

It was difficult being away from them so much, but Yachi loved her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> jhfishdfkj I love this ship and I feel like it has so much Potential   
> only vaguely relevant hc but I feel like Kageyama would have a really hard time calling them by their first names and blushes Furiously when he can get it out


End file.
